The Floor is Lava
by IronicVeghead
Summary: Wally teaches Artemis how to play 'The Floor is Lava' and fluff and spitfire occur. WallyXArtemis WallArt. Oneshot.


**The idea came to me and I couldn't let it go. **

**So here a (really short) story about Wally and Artemis.**

* * *

><p>Artemis was pretty stoked. The team was having a video game night at the cave, and she was excited to beat Wally at every game. She smirked as she closed the door to Gotham's phone-booth. <em>Be ready to be beaten. <em>Artemis mentally threatened. A flash of light later and Artemis was walking into the Cave's living room.

"ARTEMIS! HURRY! GET UP HERE NOW!" Wally yelled at her in a panic. The archer immediately went into battle mode as she ran to the couch where Wally and Robin were standing, pulling out her hidden crossbow on her way.

"What's going on?" She asked professionally, her eyes darting around for an enemy.

"Get up _here_," The speedster shrieked, grabbing Artemis around the waist and hoisting her up so that she was standing on the couch like they were. Artemis squirmed and he released her, "What are you doing? Put that thing away," He scolded, pointing to her weapon.

"What? Why? Aren't we under attack?" She questioned, looking around the cave for any sign of an enemy.

"No," Robin snickered, Artemis sent him a glare to shut him up.

"Then _why _were you yelling at me like that?" She turned to the redhead, her fists ready to swing.

"Because you were in danger," Wally explained, his eyes wide.

Artemis took another look around, but still could not find anything worth yelling about. She stuffed her crossbow away before she was tempted to use it.

"I'm going to go train," She declared, attempting to step off the couch.

"Ah! No!" Wally yelled, grabbing her once again to keep her on the cushions.

"You can't go that, way the floor is lava," Robin explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Artemis stared at the two boys, mentally questioning their sanity.

"What are you _talking about_?" She hissed.

"You know," Wally waved his arms around, "The Floor is Lava?" He emphasized.

"Doesn't ring a bell," Artemis raised her eyebrows. Wally's jaw fell open.

"Doesn't ring a...ROB! Can you believe thi- Rob?" The speedster looked around the room but there was no boy to be found, "I swear he was just here..." Wally muttered to himself before turning back around to face the blonde, "Did you _have_ a childhood?" He whined.

"Of course I did," Artemis immediately huffed and crossed her arms, trying to look offended by the question. Wally however, noticed the glint of sadness in her eyes and felt guilty.

"Well, uh," He paused, and then his eyes lit up, "I can teach you!"

"Teach me what?" Artemis asked skeptically, concerned with the amount of joy in Wally's bright green eyes.

"How to play The Floor is Lava," He spread his arms out, as if showcasing the living room.

"I don't know..." She scrunched up her face, not catching Wally's excitement.

"Aw come on! Please!" He smiled, leaning down to look her in the eyes on her level, "Rob left anyway and I need someone to play with!"

"You are such a child," She rolled her eyes, cursing her weakness for his adorable pout, "Fine! You can teach me how to play your game," Artemis relented. Wally's grin got even bigger.

"Great! So the rules are simple. Don't touch the floor. It's lava," He spoke seriously. Artemis waited, and then frowned.

"That's it?" She asked, one of her delicate eyebrows raising.

"Yup! Easy right?" Wally nudged her. Artemis narrowed her eyes in confusion as Wally began hobbling along the couch, his feet squishing into the seat cushions, "Come on!" He smiled back at her.

Artemis rolled her eyes again, but nonetheless started after the speedster. Her arms automatically flew out to her sides to keep her balance as she started walking, surprised at how difficult it was to walk along the furniture. Wally stopped at the armrest and waited for her to catch up.

"You thought this was going to be easy, didn't you?" He laughed, catching her as she lost her balance.

"So what happens when I fall?" Artemis asked as Wally scoped out their next destination.

"You won't," He turned to give her a crooked smile, "That would mean you die, and I won't let that happen," Wally announced before leaping to the closest armchair. Artemis bit her lip, trying to hold in a smile.

"Oh yeah?" She smirked, leaning precariously over the edge of the couch. Wally blanched at her from his perch on the plushy chair.

"Arty! Suicide is not the answer!" He called out, glaring sternly at her, "Now jump over here," Wally ordered, pointing to his feet. Artemis just laughed and jumped easily across the gap. Wally's hand ghosting her hip as she stabilized herself.

"Alright, where to next?" The archer smirked, trying _not_ to admit to herself that she was actually having fun.

"Uh," Wally glanced around, "I don't know, you choose," He shrugged.

Artemis pursed her lips in thought as she glanced around the room.

"The bar," She pointed at the island a ways a way behind the chair.

"That's pretty far..." Wally mused, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't be a wimp," Artemis snorted, crouching down to reach the chairs lever.

"Ah!" The redhead squeaked as she pulled the lever, reclining the chair back and destabilizing her partner. Artemis stood back up.

"I'll go first," She smirked, taking a step back for a running start.

"I don't think so," Wally said, sticking his arm out in front of her to block her way.

"And why not?" Artemis frowned, crossing her arms across her chest defensively.

"Because I'm not sure you'll make it," He stated simply, "So let me go first, and then I can grab you if you're going to face-plant," He explained, a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Oh," Artemis sighed, dropping her arms to her sides, "No thanks!" She said quickly, running and leaping off the back of a chair like a ramp.

"Artemis!" Wally shouted indignantly. He held his breath as she flew through the air, and was relieved when she rolled to a stop on the stop of the island. Artemis sat up, smirking at him. "Artemis _you_ are the padawan here. _I_ am the master. You're supposed to do what I say," He scolded.

"You didn't mention that in the rules," Artemis chuckled, standing up to move out of his landing zone.

Wally just grumbled something about "Stupid spitfires" before making the jump himself.

"Augh!" He yelped as he skidded across the tabletop, having jumped over too fast to stop.

"Wally!" Artemis laughed, jumping to catch his arms as he went over the side of the table. She laughed some more as she heaved him right back up and onto his back.

"Sssttttt. Aaaaaahhhh," He hissed through is teeth, grabbing at his foot.

"Shit!" Artemis cursed, kneeling down next to the redhead, "Did you hurt your ankle?"

"Ssssttttt. Aaaaaahhh," His continued, his face scrunched up in pain. He shook his head. Artemis frowned in sympathy and hesitantly put her hand on his head.

"Well then what is it?" She asked, leaning over him to get a better look at his foot.

"I...aaaaahhhh," He gasped, "My foot, it..." He opened his eyes hesitantly, meeting Artemis's worried ones, "It touched the lava," He whispered.

"Oh my God Wallace!" Artemis snorted, covering mouth as she tried to stifle her laughter. Wally sat up, a wide grin on his face.

"Arty! You snort when you laugh!" He declared loudly, laughing along with the blonde.

"I do not!" Artemis responded defiantly, her cheeks red from her stretched smile.

"You do too! I heard you!" Wally laughed, bending sideways to catch her eyes. His teasing tone making her cover her mouth to hide more smiles.

"You can't tell _anyone_," She hissed, leaning close to make sure he saw in her eyes how deadly serious she was. Wally leaned forward to match her, a smirk on his face.

"Are you embarrassed?" He asked rhetorically, already knowing the answer, "Why? It's cute," He laughed, giving her an honest smile.

"What? No it's not!" Artemis scowled.

"Yes it is," He stated, "It makes you quite cute,"

"I am _not_ cute," She crossed her arms.

"Yes you are," Wally smiled.

"_No_, I'm not," She declared, her eyes sharp.

"Yup, and you're beautiful too," Wally crossed him arms defiantly. Artemis's mouth fell agape.

"Wha-," She stuttered," Wally what are you getting at?" The blonde hissed, her eyes narrowed in paranoid speculation.

"You think I'm lying?" He asked in disbelief, leaning closer to stare her down. Artemis leaned away.

"Yes," She stated simply, crossing her arms as well.

"Well I'm not," He frowned, "You are beautiful, Artemis,"

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked hesitantly, not looking him in the eye.

"Because you're my Spitfire," Wally gave her a small smile.

"What does that even mea-"

"And I like you," He cut her of.

"I- uh," Artemis's eyes grew wide.

"A lot,"

Artemis was startled by how serious he looked.

"And you played The Floor is Lava with me," Wally grinned, his green eyes shining, "Which just proves that I should have done this a while ago," He eyes grew mischievous and Artemis grew wary.

"Done...What?" She asked slowly. Wally smirked.

"This,"

And then he kissed her.

Artemis was in shock at first and didn't respond, but the butterflies that suddenly bloomed within her told her to close her eyes and embrace that fact that she was kissing _Wally. _So her eyes fluttered shut and she slid her hands up his chest until they were perched delicately on his shoulders, pulling lightly to make him come closer.

Wally smiled into her lips and snaked an arm around her waist to gather her up in his arms. His other hand sneaking around her neck to gently tilt her head to the side.

After a few moments of pent up passion, Artemis pulls back. Wally keeps his arms around her, not letting her escape.

"You really think I'm beautiful," She whispered, her breath faintly reaching his lips.

"Of course; you're stunning," Wally smiled, pressing his forehead to her own, "And I have to ask you something,"

"What is it?" Artemis asked, her eyebrows arching in confusion.

"Willyoubemygirlfriend?" He spoke hastily, throwing his words together in a jumble.

"Hmmm," Artemis smirked, "That's going to be difficult. You see in order to be my boyfriend you have to take me on dates,"

"I can do that!" Wally scowled. Artemis put a finger to his lips.

"But I don't see how we can get out of the cave," She explained, gesturing at the room around them. Wally looked around with narrowed eyes.

"Why not?" He eyed her, as if trying to read her mind.

Artemis gestured for him to come closer, Wally complied. She leaned in.

"Wally," She whispered with a smirk, "The floor is lava,"

"Artemis," He whispered back, a smile now stuck on his face, "For you, I'd find a way to do anything,"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think! I don't really write short oneshots normally, so some input would be really nice!<strong>

**-Nexa**


End file.
